BRINDEMOS POR ELLA
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Una suigeneris reunión de caballeros después de un funeral se desarrolla entre mucho alcohol, carcajadas y recuerdos, ¿que será lo que les atormenta? Nunca habian estado sentados a la mesa los cuatro. En que culminará...


**Fan Fic sin fin de lucro. Los personajes e imágenes perteneces a sus creadoras originales. La idea de esta derivación Inspirada en "Candy, Candy" me pertenece a mí. **

**NOTI MUA:**

**Esta historia fue concebida hace algún tiempo ya, pero no escrita hasta… ayer jiji. Hago una ADVERTENCIA: No es una historia para corazones de pollo y Terrytanas sensibles. No acepto reclamos. Tiene tintes masoquistas, también chispazos de humor, pero el final… uff, ¡Desgarra! Advertidos.**

**GOZA DE MI LECTURA COMO YO GOCE ESCRIBIENDO**

**Chica de Terry**

* * *

**BRINDEMOS POR ELLA**

**One Shot**

Los funerales habían terminado, la familia estaba aparentemente tranquila, las muestras de pésame al viudo no se hicieron esperar después de todo el le sobrevivía. Para un hombre quedar solo y sin descendencia no era fácil, menos para un hombre todo poderoso como el.

No entendían como era que siendo tan joven había muerto, que era lo que había pasado, nadie se lo explicaba; ella tan fuerte siempre, tan bien alimentada, tan sana, había sido una tragedia.

El tiempo es inplacable y la muerte no tiene hora ni lugar, no le importa el estatus social o la edad, simplemente llega arrebatándonos la vida, la alegría, las ganas de vivir, y ella… ¿Por que tenia que ser ella precisamente? En fin, había que seguir.

Después del discurso del ministro, de la misa, de las filas interminables de "Estamos contigo" "Te acompañamos en tu dolor" si supieran… si realmente supieran mi dolor. No tienen ni idea…

Como cosa echa de gracia, los tres hombres se habían reunido después de mucho tiempo. Por lo general evitaban estar en el mismo sitio al mismo tiempo y todo era, por ella.

No se soportaban entre si, y el motivo sin duda era precisamente esa rivalidad secreta pero latente bajo su piel, por un amor secreto que nunca les favoreció y lo tuvieron que consentir resignadamente.

Ella escogió lo que creyó correcto y todo el mundo tuvo que aceptarlo, era su decisión, solo uno podía ser feliz, el había ganado ese derecho, que mas importaba, importaba que ella fuera dichosa aunque fuera a consta de la propia felicidad, cada uno había trazado ya su camino y andaban sobre el desde hacia mucho tiempo. Pero… el corazón seguía latiendo y ese motivo era el que no les permitía estar a ellos tres juntos en la misma habitación a pesar de ser familia, por ella; aunque ni siquiera imaginara el verdadero motivo, siempre creyó que era por que no la soportaban.

Era obvio que lo sabían, ellos tres lo sabían pero era un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso el jamás mencionarlo, siguieron el ejemplo del primero que levanto ese pacto y lo mantuvo incólume hasta ese momento.

* * *

-Vamos William, hace frio debemos irnos -Trato de convencerlo George.

-No, quiero quedarme…

-No ganas nada –Secundo Archie, que había despedido a su esposa e hijos para acompañar a su tío en aquel terrible trance de despedida definitiva.

-Quizás emborracharte te sirva -Dijo un hombre con voz segura, acercándose a ellos.

-Si, eso mismo, tienes razón Neil. Siempre he sido tan… propio y estirado, tan… formal. Nunca me he emborrachado, creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para brindar hasta embrutecerme, ella lo merece.

-Yo te acompaño –Secundo Legan.

-Pero… -Archie no estaba muy seguro de una reunión de ese tipo, William, Neil y el sentados a una misma mesa, porque una cosa era segura, no iba a dejar solo a William en aquel momento, quizás buscaba un poco de consuelo a su pesar de alguien que también sentía lo mismo que el. Aunque fuera calladamente.

-Vamos Archie. Necesita esto -Dijo Neil en franca muestra de tregua por la situación.

-Esta bien. Ella lo vale –Contesto.

* * *

Y ahí estaban los cuatro hombres, la mesa estaba llena de botellas vacías, seguían brindando en nombre de ella.

-53 años encima y soy viudo.

-¡Por una gran mujer!

-Si, Salud.

Los hombres levantaban nuevamente sus copas mientras reían, Terry apenas tocaba con los labios el vaso prefería fumar sin parar. Neil, Archivald y William habían dejado a un lado su saco y estaban completamente ebrios.

-¡A la salud de Candy! –Levanto Neil su copa con ceremonia.

-Pero como… si ya murió -Respondió Archivald incrédulo.

-¡Es verdad! –Espeto Albert.

Jajajajajajajajajaja los hombres estallaron en carcajadas que resonaban por todo el lujoso bar. George Johnson con los años encima, tan leal y celoso de los secretos de la familia, había hecho los arreglos para que no admitieran a nadie mas pues no tenían para cuando marcharse, habían estado ahí desde que terminaron las exequias al medio día, iban a dar las 7 de la noche, era la primera vez que veía a Albert embrutecerse de esa manera y no era para menos, su esposa la mujer que tanto amo, había muerto siendo aun muy joven, cuarenta y un años apenas, los había cumplido precisamente el día que murió, estaba en plenitud de belleza, los años no parecían transcurrir por ella. Albert la adoraba, era su vida. Pero ahora ella estaba muerta.

Esta vez dejaría que el se ahogara en alcohol hasta que sacara el dolor que no se permitía sentir ni manifestar en presencia de otros, el era la cabeza de la familia no podía darse el lujo de verse derrotado por la perdida, aunque lo estaba. Para colmo de males, Terrence Grandchester apareció de pronto, al final de los funerales.

Los cuatro hombres, Neil Legan y Archivald Cornwell habían acordado ir a tomar algunos tragos para hacer compañía a William y el recién llegado como caído del cielo, se les unió.

El temple como de roca, alto, gallardo, demasiado atractivo, soltero, parecía imperturbable pero ni todos los años pasan en balde ni George había estado tan cerca de esa historia, de ese triangulo que se formo entre esos dos hombres y una mujer hacia mucho tiempo para saber que Terrence, estaba exactamente igual que William.

Fue testigo de cómo en ocasiones ellos se reunían para tomar alguna copa o comer cuando Albert visitaba la gran manzana, Candy nunca lo acompaño a esa ciudad. Se podría decir que eran amigos, quien los viera podría decirlo sin ningún problema pero él sabía la absoluta verdad. Esa complicidad callada, tregua de caballeros, verdugo de ambos por amar a la misma mujer. El triangulo seguía exactamente igual como cuando William se enamoro de ella. No había tenido la culpa de que los enamorados rompieran, el también deseaba poder luchar por el derecho a ese amor, y gano. Y perdió al mismo tiempo.

Ahí estaba el escandaloso cuarteto, embrutecido hasta la conciencia, reían, brindaban, se carcajeaban de simplezas a causa de las cantidades industriales de alcohol pero no paraban de hablar. El único que se mantenía casi en silencio escuchando era Terrence, solo fumaba, casi compulsivamente y una que otra vez soltaba algún comentario y brindaba, siempre brindaba con solemnidad. El no estaba borracho, el se mantenía sobrio bebiendo apenas pequeños sorbos. Y ese estado era aun peor que dejarse llevar por los perfumados y sensuales brazos del alcohol que te libera de inhibiciones. Prefirió seguir preso, como había estado desde que el y Candy rompieran.

-¡Ya se! –Dijo Neil- Hablemos de Candy y de las cosas locas que le gustaba hacer.

-Si, hablemos sobre todo, de cómo le gustaba patearte el trasero –Remato Archie.

-Si… No lo niego, era una chica fuerte.

Jajajajajajaja los hombres volvían a reír.

-Recuerdo que… -Comento Terry sin levantar la vista- ella acostumbraba cruzar con una soga por el bosque para ir a su habitación por las noches. Le encantaba meterse en lios.

-¿Es eso verdad? -Neil estaba incrédulo- ¡Vaya con la señora Adley! jajajaja

-Y tu la llamaste "la chica tarzan" -Dijo Albert divertido recordando, Terry solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente- Eran unos pillos, ambos, Candy siempre me hacia reír con sus ocurrencias.

-¡Oh si! Mi hermano y yo siempre… Un Momento… Stear y Candy deben estar platicando ahora, seguramente mi atolondrado hermano querrá que ella pruebe alguno de sus inútiles inventos – Se mofo Archie.

-¿Y como esta eso de que viajo sin un centavo de regreso a América? –Comento Niel- ¿Es verdad? Eliza siempre creyó que ella…

-Si, es verdad, viajo de polizón en un barco -Recordó Albert- Era una pequeña chica loca y muy arriesgada. Venia siguiéndote a ti –Señalo a Terry, con la cuba de Whisky en la mano.

-¿A mi? –Terry al fin levanto la vista.

-Si. Quien más estaba en América en ese momento, si no eras tú. Si hubiera querido estar conmigo, hubiera ido a África, después de todo tenia mi dirección. Yo me encontraba en África… haciendo lo que mas me gustaba hacer…

-Terry, en verdad fuiste novio de Candy, porque… si se veía emocionada, pero nunca dijo que tú y ella… -Comento Archie interesado, volcando la conversación en otra dirección, el tío estaba poniéndose algo necio ya lo veía venir. Era la misma actitud que el siempre tomaba cuando se trataba de Candy, estando Terry presente.

Terry se quedo mirándolo, Albert respondió antes de que el dijera una palabra.

-¡Claro que si! Mi pequeña estaba muy enamorado de… ¡Este caballero! – Le dio una sonora palmada en el hombro derecho- Si vieras como hablaba de el todo el día. Hablaba de sus amores, de un tal príncipe de la colina del que se enamoro a los 6 años, hablaba de Anthony pero su tema favorito era hablar de Terry. Terry para acá, Terry para allá, "Terry a cuya" Terry, Terry y mas Terry, vivía para esperar sus cartas, le gustaba leerlas en el parque…

-Bueno si, ella se ponía roja hasta las orejas cuando hablaba de ti. ¿Que cosa vio en ti? Eras un hígado. Lo sigues siendo, no te quisieron de bebé ¿verdad? ¿Por que nunca sonríes? ¡Oh si! Es que necesitas un contrato que pague para que muestres tu enigmática sonrisa de estrellita.

-Jajajajajajajajaja Neil estallo en carcajadas interminables.

-¿Y tu Archie? –remato Terry. Sin perder la compostura.

-¿Yo que?

-Tu también estabas enamorado de ella, hasta el inútil de Legan lo estaba, eso era muy claro.

-Bueno, a mi me encantaba hacerla rabiar… -Neil detuvo de súbito su escandalosa risa y miro a Albert- Me gustaba la forma en como se defendía, era una pequeña fierecilla.

-Claro, tan es así que tuve que patearte el trasero porque pretendías amedrentarla para que se fuera del colegio -Dijo Terry de forma calmada pero se podía sentir la molestia de el, irradiando.

-Adelante, somos adultos y todo aquello ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, además yo se, que ella se hacia amar. No hay problema –Dijo Albert pidiendo un cigarro a Terry, este le ofreció la cigarrera y le encendió el cigarrillo con la punta del suyo. Albert lo llevo a sus labios dio una profunda bocanada y soltó el humo muy despacio. El tono antes jocoso de la conversación se había vuelto algo ceremonial.

-En ese caso… -Dijo Neil- Yo me encapriche con ella porque una vez me salvo. Estaba caminando por la calle una noche y unos asaltantes estuvieron a punto de partirme la madre en cuadritos… y Candy llego y me salvo. Estaba completamente loca.

-¿Es broma verdad? ¡Que patético eres Neil! -Rio Archie de buena gana- Como pudiste permitir que ella peleara por ti.

-¡Bah! Di lo que quieras. No que tu, has estado enamorado de ella, desde… que la conociste. ¿Crees que nadie se daba cuenta? Tu, el cuatro ojos de tu hermano y Anthony. Sus tres caballeros de brillante armadura siempre cabalgando para cuidar de su honor. ¿Y yo era el patético?

-Si… mi primo, el muy maldito, se llevo lo mejor. Y nos dejo con las migajas.

-No, lo mejor se lo llevo William el al final la desposo –Dijo Neil, señalándolo- Quien iba a pensar que tu eras el dueño de todo. Como competir contra eso. Ella te defendió con uñas y dientes cuando nadie sabia quien eras.

-Si… ella… Fue mi esposa. Los mejores años de mi vida, mi chica tan loca y enamoradiza, era tan… tan dulce… como su nombre…

-Oye, ¿Dices que Candy se enamoro de un príncipe? Creo que ella alguna vez lo menciono… cuando la conocimos. Ella buscaba a ese tal príncipe no se que… -Dijo Archie- Por eso llego a Lakewood, Anthony se lo conto a Stear, y el me lo dijo a mi, el pobre estaba decepcionado de que ella… tu sabes, no lo quisiera por ese tal príncipe.

-Si, ella tenía un medallón muy valioso, según… se lo habían obsequiado, ¿Quien seria? –Contesto Neil- Una vez tratamos de quitárselo ella como gata salvaje no lo arrebato. Fue la primera vez que me arrepentí de hacerla rabiar, lloro con tanto sentimiento y nos miro con aquellos ojos llenos de furia y suplica…

-Tu y tu hermana eran unos desgraciados con ella, la hicieron ver su suerte muchas veces -Comento Terry- Eliza en una ocasión trato de advertirme acerca de Candy, la llamo ladrona, dijo que… haciéndose querer fue como logro que la adoptaran. Lo cual la podría por dentro.

-Si, ella se hacia querer tiene razón Eliza -Volvió a tomar de su vaso- Ese príncipe que ella tanto busco, era yo –Dijo Albert con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarlo- La conocí cuando tenia 6 años, era una linda chiquilla, llorosa y despeinada, siempre fue una llorona. Luego con el tiempo, cuando vivimos juntos y tuve amnesia me confeso que se había enamorado de mi, yo tenia 17… cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Fui su primera ilusión de niña.

-¿Eras tu? ¡Vaya! quien lo iba a decir, Candy no estaba loca de remate como creíamos Eliza y yo –Dijo Neil sirviendo mas licor en su vaso.

-Tu hermana es una arpía, debe estar feliz de que Candy haya muerto -Dijo Archie empujando su copa.

-¡Nah! Eliza lo que tenia era unos terribles celos, los ha tenido siempre porque cree que Candy le ha robado los prospectos a los que ella les tenia puesto el ojo, primero Anthony, luego tu Grandchester, y luego…

-¿No vas a decir que Eliza ahora quiere casarse con William? –Soltó Archie con una mueca de espanto.

Jajajaajajajajajajajajaja los hombres estallaron en carcajadas.

-Quiere quedarse con la herencia seguramente, es una verdadera viuda negra. No te ofendas tío pero… ¡CUIDADO! No vaya a darte un empujón por las escaleras. Jajajajajajajajaja -Archie rio a carcajadas- Con el cuento de que ya eres mayor…

-¿Se imaginan? Seguramente no duraría mucho en las garras afiladas pero bien cuidadas de Eliza –Siguio William el juego.

-Primero tendría que deshacerse del imbécil mal nacido de su marido, haría un favor a la humanidad si lo desaparece –Dijo Neil riendo- Después iría por ti William, no te sorprenda que en poco tiempo este viuda. Y un viudo con otra viuda…

jajajajaajajajaja los hombres volvieron a reír, todo era causa de risa en aquel momento.

-Albert, tú y Candy… no tuvieron familia -Comento Terry- Siempre pensé que, se llenarían de niños, a Candy le gustaban los niños.

-La tuvimos. Íbamos, a tenerla pero murió al nacer – En ese momento todos callaron y George se puso mas atento a la conversación.

-No lo sabía William -Dijo Archie asombrado- Lo siento mucho.

-Nunca se lo dijimos a nadie, guardamos el secreto porque… fue muy doloroso para Candy…

Ella ya no quiso saber nada de familia, ni de visitar doctores, simplemente ya no hubo bebés y aunque ambos lo anhelábamos, Candy sufría por no lograrlo, al final dejamos de tratar. Decía que era mejor así.

-Quieres decir que tu y ella… ya no tenían… -Dijo Neil curioso.

-¡Oye! No te pases de la raya -Sermoneo Archie.

-Yo quería seguir intentándolo, quería que fuéramos una familia, quería verla de nuevo embazada, cargando a nuestros hijos pero, nunca pudo ser… -Albert siguió con el relato, los demás callaron, el estaba comenzando a desahogarse- Se que en el fondo su dolor era mucho, al igual que el mío. Pero seguimos adelante con nuestra realidad.

Sabiendo y estando consiente que ella despertaba las pasiones de ustedes y de quien sabe cuantos mas -les dijo señalándolos con el vaso en la mano- Sabiendo que no podíamos estar juntos en el pasado como lo estamos ahora porque… -Y ya no paro de hablar.

-William… -Lo llamo George con serenidad, el iba a sacarse la espina de una vez por todas y no tenia idea de cómo terminaría aquello.

-¡Déjame! -Le contesto firmemente- Es mas, siempre supe que ella, nunca olvido a Terry aun así me acepto. Y no me importo, yo la amaba. Y cuando la corteje por tanto tiempo y le pedí matrimonio ella acepto. Durante la luna de miel nos vimos bendecidos con el embarazo inmediatamente, verla tan feliz después de mucho tiempo, fue vivir en la gloria. Pero nos duro poco… luego ella no quiso saber nada.

Y se fue apagando… intente hacerla feliz, lo intente. Le hice el amor con todo mi corazón, con todo mí ser, la hice sentir mujer muchas veces, si esa era tu pregunta Neil. Candy era… toda una mujer, amante, apasionada, dulce… siempre se entregaba… –Dijo el sonriendo pero el dolor en sus palabras era mas que palpable.

-Lo hiciste William –Dijo Archie con seriedad, el rumbo que había tomado la conversación se había vuelto mas un confesionario- ella fue feliz todo este tiempo.

-Candy siempre fue buena actriz. Tú lo sabes Archie –dijo el con naturalidad y nostalgia- Nunca permitía que nadie supiera lo que había realmente en su corazón, en algún tiempo tuve acceso y el privilegio de que ella me lo compartiera pero cuando perdimos a nuestro hijo, ella se cerro completamente a mi. Y por más que intente abrirla de nuevo, No… la perdí definitivamente.

La tenia perdida desde un principio, si nuestro hijo hubiera sobrevivido nosotros quizás hubiésemos tenido alguna oportunidad, ella hubiera sido una excelente madre, como fue una excelente esposa cumpliendo cabalmente con sus deberes. Pero mujer… mi mujer… lo fue por muy poco tiempo, es algo que un esposo sabe, ¿no es así Archivald?

Tantas veces estuve "así" de decírtelo -Albert se inclino sobre la mesa mirando fijamente a Terry, este se había quedado mudo- de decirte -el resolló con brusquedad, lo que iba a decir le estaba costando demasiado- Que la cortejaras, que la enamoraras de nuevo, que te acercaras a ella y… le dieras lo que ella necesitaba.

Yo no podía dárselo. Le entregue mi vida, todo mi ser, y no fue suficiente para calentarla. No era yo. Eras tú, siempre fuiste tú.

Y no pienses que fue por cobardía o miedo de que ella me abandonara, ese fue mi suplicio todo este tiempo -dijo el sollozando pero conteniéndose- Ella nunca te hubiera aceptado. Era demasiado leal. Estúpidamente leal. Nunca me traicionaría, ni me abandonaría. Ella te hubiera rechazado. El invitarte a seducir a mi esposa para poder verla feliz aunque yo no fuera quien se lo hiciera sentir, solo nos haría mas infelices a los tres. Ella viviría atormentada, sintiéndose humillada por ti. Avergonzada de ese amor que te tenia y que tenia puesto en un pedestal tan alto que jamás fui capaz de tumbarlo y subirme en el. Tu te sentirías perdido, frustrado, sintiéndote tan miserable como yo por ser incapaz de hacerla feliz. Y yo… yo moriría lentamente al verla tan desdichada. Mas de lo que ya era.

-¿Por que me dices todo esto ahora? –Dijo Terry bullendo de rabia. Conteniéndose también.

-Por que… es la verdad. Porque así son las cosas. Por si pensaste que…

-Yo no pensé nada. Yo… Nunca…

-No digas nada –levanto la mano para callarlo- Se que me aprecias porque sabes que yo estaba cuidando de ella. En verdad hice todo lo que pude. Pero también se, que morías por dentro, de celos, de rabia e impotencia, te tragaste el orgullo herido y te fajaste los tanates como todo un hombre, y por eso te respeto, y te quiero. Eres un verdadero caballero, un hombre, mi amigo. Eres un solterón, nunca se te ha conocido relación seria, estas igual que ella, estaban guardándose… ese amor se les pudrió dentro. Pero debes entender que no fue mi culpa.

-No creo que tenga caso esta conversación –Terry apuro el vaso tragando duro, estaba temblando.

-Tengo algo para ti, se que, ya no nos volveremos a ver. Hace dos días perdí a mi esposa y hoy te pierdo a ti. George, el paquete por favor.

El hombre de cabello completamente cano se acerco y le entrego a William un paquete envuelto, este lo puso sobre la mesa, lo desenvolvió y se lo acerco a Terry que ya estaba de pie. Archie y Neil ahora estaban serios, no se atrevían a decir nada.

-Este es el diario de Candy. Toma, es tuyo.

-No lo quiero.

-Deberías. Ella lo escribió para mí originalmente. Sin saber que era yo su benefactor. Tiene las memorias de su tiempo de colegio en Londres, en su mayoría habla de ti. Ella me conto el mas mínimo detalle, de cómo fuiste tu quien le dio su primer beso, y como se abofetearon, de cómo caíste rendido ante la gran mujer que era ella, de cómo cambiaste y la amaste de la forma en que ella se merecía, la respetaste, la valoraste, la amaste como solo un verdadero hombre sabe hacerlo, ella te convirtió en lo que eres. Y no es que ella lo diga, lo se, por los pasajes junto a ti, que cuenta. El dueño legítimo eres tú. Tómalo o lo mandare incinerar.

Terry se quedo serio. En un arrebato lo tomo y se fue.

* * *

Albert estaba completamente ebrio, pero sabia muy bien lo que había hecho, no iba a cargar con ese tormentoso secreto lo que le restara de vida y esperaba que no fuera mucho.

Pidió a George que lo llevara de nuevo al cementerio, George trato de hacerle ver que no era buen momento era demasiado tarde casi el filo de la media noche y no estaba en buen estado pero no pudo convencerlo, lo llevo como era su deseo. Archie y Neil ya se habían marchado, lo que comenzó como una reunión en honor al recuerdo de Candy, termino siendo una pasarela post mortem de recuerdos dolorosos, de secretos oscuros y liberación de almas.

Desde el corredor oscuro y neblinoso, al detener el auto pudo ver aun las cantidades enorme de rosas que cubrían el sepulcro en lo alto de una pequeña colina, allí fue donde le mandaría construir un pérgola y le sembraría un hermoso jardín con la cepa de la "dulce Candy" solo para ella, ese era su plan. Pero al esparcirse un poco la niebla, vislumbraron a un hombre acostado sobre las rosas llorando sonoramente, como un lobo herido ahoyándole a la luna, la pérdida de su amor.

-Es… Terry…

-Si William, es el.

-Al fin pudo permitirse sentir, al igual que yo. Oh… Candy, por ser como eres es que te amamos tanto… aunque nos desgarres la vida.

-¿Quieres bajar?

-No, ahora solo son ellos dos. No tengo que entrometerme. Vámonos.

* * *

A los pocos días, llego la noticia de que el actor Terrence Grandchester había muerto. Se decía que había sido un accidente automovilístico el que le había arrebatado la vida pero Albert sabia que el, ante la oportunidad simplemente se dejo ir.

-Al fin te animaste a seguirla, Terry… Ella también te siguió cuando la dejaste. Nunca hizo eso por mí. Eras tú. Siempre fuiste tú. Ahora están juntos. Como siempre debió ser. ¡Salud amor mío!

**FIN**

* * *

"**El REVIEW es el alimento de una mente creativa, agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
